outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Seek Him Out
is the seventh episode of Season Six. Synopsis Pascalle’s future is in the balance as Nicky is sentenced and the Wests attract more unwelcome police attention. Plot Nicky is about to face sentencing and Pascalle is determined to support him. Unfortunately, no one else in the West family or associates seems to share her concern. The only person who is prepared to go to court with her is Judd. Partly in case things go wrong . . . As Nicky awaits his fate, the masses at the Rusty Nail are running a sweep on how long it will be. But the betting is not on Nicky’s sentence, it’s how long Pascalle will hold out before she roots someone else. Into this come Pascalle and Judd with the bad news that Nicky got nine years, and Pascalle had to be removed from court. Pascalle takes refuge in serious drinking, and is comatose – when the cops arrive to search the house. It seems that Nicky has escaped from a van on the way to prison along with several other convicts. Van also finds his place is part of the police search, where the cops do not find Nicky, but they do find two jet skis in the garage. Van is not pleased, and Falani and Eric blame Jethro. Van calls to confront his brother, who is in bed with Bailey. She is not pleased to hear of another theft from the warehouse. Jethro is not pleased to find that Eric had a yen for the jet skis, and still wants them disposed of. Van decides the jet skis were in his garage and are now his property. And when Cheryl calls, Van decides to dob in Jethro for good measure. Jethro manages to finesse Cheryl, but is angry with Van. Van pitches the jet skis to Aaron and the Gooch, and manages to make a sale. Unfortunately, this is witnessed by Eric and Falani – so by the time Van goes to complete the sale, the jet skis are gone. Eric and Falani blame Jethro for the theft. Back with the shock escape – there are news reports from the scene and Pascalle is alarmed that armed police are on the case. Judd is relieved that Pascalle seems not to be involved, as Cheryl calls, alarmed. Judd warns Pascalle that she mustn’t take any calls from Nicky or be associated with him in any way, and takes her to the cop shop to make a statement. Pascalle finds that the escape was orchestrated and violent, but refuses to believe that Nicky had anything to do with it. Angel, meanwhile, is panicking that Nicky might be coming after her and the girls. The hookers plan to down tools and to go into hiding, which leaves Loretta with something of a gap in her workforce. Pascalle is distraught as there is news that one of the escaped prisoners has been shot – and now Beltz arrives wanting Pascalle to accompany him to the station. This is because they have CCTV footage which shows Nicky at the airport – he has apparently left the country. Loretta, delighted, reports this to Angel so she can get back to work, but Pascalle is thrown that Nicky could leave without saying goodbye. Grandpa passes a cellphone to Pascalle so that Nicky can call her. Pascalle is distracted as Jethro comes to offer brotherly advice, then Nicky calls to reveal that he hasn’t left the country. Pascalle finds that Ngaire is also in on the escape plot as she helps smuggle Pascalle to where Nicky is hidden. But Pascalle is not overjoyed to see him, and criticises him over the violence of the escape, and being kept in the dark. Nicky’s defence is that he couldn’t expose her to risk and he did all of it for love of her, because he couldn’t bear to be without her. At this, Pascalle finally forgets any moral qualms and is reunited with her fiancé . . . Category:Season Six Category:Episodes